Melanie Wakes Up
by Blueheaven8910
Summary: This is the Host from the moment when Melanie wakes up. In the beginning, it is how the original Host is, but once they met the other human resistances, everything changes. What happens when Wanda gets hurt, and is found by other souls? What would Ian, Melanie, and Jared do to save her... and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

My hearing was the first sense that returned to me. I could hear the sound of papers shuffling and fingers tapping to an unknown beat on a desk, impatient and anxious. I could hear the howl of the wind, throwing sand and dirt against the walls of the cave. I hear heard my name being cooed over and over. It wasn't my name that made my eyes flutter and my heart beat faster. It was the voice that spoke. I could hear him swallow deeply and hold back his sobs of joy. I know that my Jared was the one gripping my hand and begging me to come back to him.

I opened my eyes and focused them on the elated face next to me. Feelings and memories filled my entire body and I threw my arms around him. Jared pulled me into a deep kiss, ignoring the fact that Doc was watching. We stared into each other's eyes, lost for words at the miracle. I was back. I was human and I was here to stay. A deep pain overwhelmed me, and I thought of Wanda, my sister, who was now gone. Though I was happy to be back and be with Jared, a sob of remorse choked out of my mouth. "Wanda. I should have stopped Wanda." I cried.

Jared pulled me into his chest and held me there tightly. As I pulled away to look at his face, his expression shocked me. A grin stretched across his face as he stared at me. I knew he was happy to see me, but I couldn't help but be disgusted at the fact that he didn't miss Wanda. Wanda did bring me to Jared, and helped save Jamie's life! I thought he would miss her, even if it was just a little bit. "Mel, don't worry. Wanda is still here. She is still with us." He pulled out a crytotank that hummed quietly and burned red, signaling that it was occupied.

"Wha-What?" You didn't let Wanda die?" I asked Doc in between my sobs.

"Everyone in this cave may say I am a man of my word, but I am also a man that loves my friends."

"And of course, I threatened him to put Wanda in a crytotank." Jared said, smiling like it was one of his favorite memories.

I blushed slightly. How could Wanda and I have been so stupid? We didn't even notice that Jared guessed our plans and followed us down the tunnel to the hospital. Wanda must had been too absorbed in what she was about to do, that she didn't notice Jared. I knew that when he wanted to, Jared could be absolutely silent, but it bothered me that I didn't notice his change in heart when he kissed Wanda before she left. I winced slightly. I wish all of those memories could be erased. I wish I could forget all of the memories of Walter's last night, of Jared slapping Wanda, of Jared kissing Wanda, and of Ian kissing Wanda while I was tortured through it. I knew that when Jared kissed Wanda, even though I was there and I could feel it, I knew he felt like he was cheating. But when Wanda kissed Ian, I felt worse. Ian had kissed my body; Ian felt my lips on his and said I love you while I was in this body. I felt slightly disgusted.

I threw my arms around Jared on last time and stood up. "Thank you for saving my sister." I whisper into Jared's ear and began to kiss along his jaw until I reached his lips again.

"Thank you for letting her save _you_." Jared whispered. I laughed slightly, and I felt like everything was glowing. It must be the No Pain. I laughed again, much louder as hung onto Jared.

"Does anyone know that I'm myself again?" I asked Jared.

"Everyone knows except Jamie… and Ian." Jared made a face. "But I figured Ian would only be a little angry at us. I mean, after all, now he can be in love with a girl that has her own body." Jared said his face suddenly serious. Doc stepped out of the room, leaving me and Jared alone. We kissed until both of our breaths we ragged and our lips were swollen.

"I'm going to go and surprise Jamie." I said, already planning the homecoming with her brother.

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here and help Doc clean up. Meet me in our room when you're done, okay?" Jared smiled.

I spun around and run out, enjoying the feeling of having my legs back. I knew my way around the cave and I knew everyone in here too. I knew it would only be a matter of time until they knew me too. I was too focused on the feeling of running that I slammed into someone on my way out of the tunnel.

I stumble backwards a little but then someone reaches out to pull me into him. I can tell, just by the gesture and the feel of the hands that it was Ian. "Oh no." I thought to myself. I hadn't planned on what I was going to say during _this _homecoming.

"Oh Wanda, I was looking for you! I thought you went to Doc and-and…" Ian said, unable to finish his thought. Before I could interrupt, Ian's lips met mine and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I gently pulled away, not knowing how to continue.

"Wanda is something… NO!" Ian stared at me, his face a mixture of pain and anger. I knew why. The sunlight was shining through one of the small holes, directly in my eyes. My eyes weren't reflecting silver.

"NO! Melanie where is Wanda! I can't believe you let her do that to herself! You sent her off to another planet!" Ian's face was contorted with pain. He put his hand on the cave wall, as if he would collapse if he didn't.

"No Ian! She is still here! She is in a crytotank!" I yelled over his sobs. Ian stood up quickly.

"Melanie Stryder you _will not_ send her somewhere else. She is _not _leaving me!" Ian yelled as he gripped my arm tightly.

"Shhh. Don't worry. We are going to find her a new host. Now you'll get Wanda all to yourself." Despite the tears still dripping down Ian's face, he smiled one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter I use the words said in the book. I did that to show Pet through Melanie's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host, the characters, or the current plot in this story. I do own the future plot though.**

Ian sits on the cot, not taking his eyes off of Wanda's crytotank. I hide my smile. If only Wanda could see how Ian accepts her, even when she isn't in my body. Jared slips his callused hand into mine and smiles at Ian too.

"This is going to be a very interesting family now isn't it?" Jared jokes. I grin even more. Yesterday night, I explained to Jared that when Wanda wakes up in a new body, everyone will be confused, especially Wanda. I told him that Wanda is my sister and she is like a mother to Jamie. Jared agreed that Ian and Wanda were now part of our little family.

"I think we should go out on the raid to find Wanda's new host tonight. Ian, are you going to come with Jamie, Jared, and I?" Ian's head snaps up.

"No. I'm going to stay with Wanda. I don't care what she looks like." Ian ducks his head and begins to caress the side of Wanda's tank.

"Suit yourself." I shrug and walk out of the hospital with Jared in tow. Some people meet my eyes and stare at me with a shocked expression. It is taking people a long time to understand that I am Melanie and not Wanda. Jared and Jamie told everyone what happened, and when I came out I could see Wanda's friends trying to hide their anger. They still think that Wanda should have kept this body with me trapped in there.

"Jamie!" I yell across the room. "Let's go!" Jamie smiles and begins running towards us.

"Are we going to get Wanda?" Jamie runs into me and hugs me. I push him back a bit and look at him. His eyes green eyes are bright.

"Yeah, were leaving now."

* * *

"Mel! Jared! She is perfect look at her!"

"Oh, it looks like she does have a large percent of life as a soul!" I exclaim

"No one could ever distrust her." Jared said. It is as if I could see into his mind. He is thinking about all of the raid opportunities. I smack his arm lightly.

"Let's go."

I slowly get out of the car, following the plan. I walk behind the small girl. She is really short; perhaps she is even shorter than Jamie. Her long blonde curls cascade down her back, blowing back and forth in the gentle breeze.

"Excuse me?" I say sweetly, trying to act like a soul. She turns to look at me. I stifle a gasp. She is beautiful. Her skin is pale and has a silver undertone. Light freckles stretch across her nose, underlining the wide gray eyes. Her face is round, as was her red lips. She looks quite weak, and Wanda may not like that, but maybe it will stop her from doing so much work around the caves.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello my name is Melanie." I smile at her. "I', new in town and… I think I'm lost."

"Oh! Where are you trying to go? I'll take you. Our car is just back-"

"No, it's not far. I was just going for a walk, but now I can't find my way back to Becker Street."

I use the street that was just a block over. Gosh, this soul is so weak and innocent. She will do anything to help me.

"You're very close." She tells me, as if I didn't already know. "It's just around the second corner up that way, but you can cut right through this little alley here. It takes you straight there."

This is going perfectly. The body is perfect, the soul is willing to help, and that little alley is a perfect place to snatch her.

"Could you show me? I'm sorry, what's your name?" I want to know her name, so when Wanda asks she won't think we just ran up and grabbed her.

"Of course! Come with me. I'm Petals Open to the Moon, but my family mostly calls me Pet. Where are you from Melanie?"

Oh no, she has a family. I worry that if Wanda wakes up in her, she will miss them. I say the first planet that comes into mind.

I laugh. "Do you mean San Diego or the Singing World, Pet?"

"Either one." She laughs too. Her laughter sounds like bells. "There are two Bats on this street. They live in that yellow house with the pine trees."

"I'll have to say hello." I murmur. I try to stay in character, but I can see Jamie and Jared down the alley, watching us.

Jamie drags his hand through his hair. He is nervous. Jamie hasn't been on a raid since the knife accident, and he has never been on a raid with me ever in his life. Even before Wanda. Jared stands still, trying to be part of the wall behind him. He is silent.

"These are my friends, Pet." I tell her.

"Oh! Oh, hello." She stretches her hand toward Jared, for her is closer. I tense.

Jared yanks her closer, right up to his body. Pet looks confused, and frightened. I shut my eyes tight and Jared swings his hand toward her face and her uses the chloroform to knock her out.

"Wha-" I hear Pet gasp. I open my eyes just in time to see Pet collapse to the ground.

* * *

As we walk back inside the caves, everyone's eyes shift between me, Jamie, and Jared, but when their eyes find the small body that Jared carried in his arms, they freeze. Only Uncle Jeb dares to break the silence.

"That's her?" He says in a gruff voice.

"Yeah." Jamie answers excitedly.

"Good. That host will be perfect for Wanda." Trudy smiles. All eyes turn toward her. The look she gave me was full of forgiveness. She finally understood the plan we have.

"Well, it may be Wanda's host body. We are going to have to take the soul out and hope she doesn't wake up; just like how Jodi didn't wake up. Wanda wouldn't want to take another life, so if the human wakes up, we will have to find Wanda a new host."

Jared turns toward me. His eyes wide. "I thought we were positive this would be Wanda's host!" He says annoyed. I realize I forgot to share this part of the plan with everyone.

"Well, it might be her host. But we should go show Ian first, make sure he approves, then we can go and take Pet out."

Confusion crosses everyone's face when I say the name. I shrug, not caring to explain. "Well Ian's in the hospital with Doc, so I guess you don't have to hunt him down." Jeb smiles. "He hasn't let go of Wanda's tank since you left. Jared, Jamie, Jeb, and I begin to walk down the tunnel toward Doc's hospital.

Ian's head snaps up when he hears us all come in. Bags line his eyes and his hair sits tangled on his head. "You're back!" He cries.

"Yes. No I know you said you don't care, but I think you should still have a look before we do the insertion." I say teasingly. I know Ian won't care, but Wanda will agonize over it if she thinks Ian doesn't like her body. Jared lay her body on the cot, and we all step back, giving Ian room.

"She is beautiful." Ian says in awe. His hand instantly goes toward her long hair at pats it. "Thank you." Ian says to all of us. Ian turns to Doc. "Can we begin, please?"

Doc nods and steps towards Pet's body.

**Please follow, favorite, and most of all, REVIEW! Reviews make me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter… :)**

Everyone holds their breaths as Doc slowly cuts along the faint pink scar on the back of Pet's slender neck. I watch in awe, for I have only ever seen a removal when Wanda was in my body, and of course she was focused on what she was doing and the body, but she kept thinking about giving me my body back that it was hard for me to understand what she was doing. I see Doc spray the cut area, and immediately the blood ceased to flow. Doc gently reached in and began to coax Pet out of her host's body. Pet's skin already had a silver undertone, but as Doc relaxes the soul, I see the small body of the soul glow more, the light shining through the paper thin, soft skin. Ian steps forward and opens the crytotank for Doc, who slowly places the soul in the tank, while Ian slides it close.

"What do we do know?" Jared asks quietly.

"Now we wait." Doc says unsure, meeting my eyes.

I nod. "We also should talk to her. We have to make sure no one is in there, so we should talk to her like we did with Candy." I say, speaking as if I was physically present when Candy woke up.

Ian frowns, not liking the idea that the host could wake up. I know he is trying not to be attached to the body in case she does wake up, but I saw the adoration in his eyes as soon as we entered the room with Pet.

I reach for Pet's tank, wanting to hold her. Ian willingly gives her to me as her reaches for Wanda's crytotank. I don't understand my motives for why I would want to hold Pet. I only know that if things were different, Pet would have been accepted instantly into the cave family, human or soul.

Doc sits down next to the body, taking the small, limp hand in his big, strong one. "Hello. Would you like to wake up? There are a lot of people that want to meet you. We are part of a human resistance. We are trying to stay alive and work against the souls. I think you would like it here. If you just woke up…" Doc looks over at me. "What did you say her name was again?" He questions.

"Petals Open to the Moon. But her family calls her Pet." I reply, wanting to help, but also hoping she wouldn't wake.

"Pet? Petals Open to the Moon. That was the name of the soul that used to live inside you. But now she is gone. She is going off to the…" Doc looks at me again.

"Flower Planet. She used to live there, didn't she?" I ask the limp form. As I looked at her, I feel slightly guilty. The girl looks very young, and I don't want Wanda to be in the same position I was in when I was younger and with Jared. I know Ian would be just as pure as Jared, and would feel like he was taking advantage. She also looks very small and weak. I know Wanda my not like that, but I hope it will prevent her from doing so much work around the caves. I know Jeb will give her a break too, in which she can spend that time with Ian, getting used to being alone in her body.

I smirk slightly at the thought. I just hope we all won't be confused when Wanda wakes up. Ian fell in love with Wanda when she was in my body, and Jared spent so much time with Wanda, I can tell he is sometimes surprised to hear my words coming from the body Wanda once occupied. But I can't be too jealous, after I got my body back, I sometimes found myself touching Ian's arm or grabbing his hand, as if Wanda still controlled my body. But I know Wanda will have it the worst. When she wakes up she will love Ian, but after spending so much time in my body, she will also still have feelings with Jared. I sigh. Everything was so confusing lately.

"I think I just felt her move!" Doc says, the defeat in his voice poorly hidden. Ian jumps up and grabs the stranger's hand.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just imagined it?" Ian says as if he is begging. I know he wants Wanda back just as much as I do. I miss hearing her voice, I miss her selfless personality, but most of all I miss her love. Wanda had an ability to make anyone love her, if she is given a chance to explain (which I can't help but remember that Jared and Kyle didn't give her that chance for a_ long_ time).

Doc beings to repeat everything he just said to the girl, trying to stimulate the same reaction from the girl. Ian's usual sharply defined snow, sapphire, and ink eyes blur together, creating a sad gray. I know Ian is in pain. He just wants Wanda back, and he can't wait for Jamie, Jared, and I to go on another long raid for a body. And I don't think I could do that. Wanda belongs in this body.

Doc gives up after a few hours and begins to talk about other things to the girl. Hope is present in everyone's eyes, hoping Doc just imagined the movement and that we can have Wanda back by tomorrow.

I know Jared wants me to go back to our room to "sleep" but I can't leave the hospital. I pull up a cot on the left side of Pet's old body and hopefully Wanda's new body. I can't leave, for I want to continue to try to wake up the girl. I owe Wanda, and one way I can pay her back is to make sure that she has her own body that she shares with no one. I know Wanda would accept having another person in her head, but I know she would despise herself, for she would feel like she was a killer again.

Ian sleeps on the other side of the body, holding onto Wanda's crytotank tightly. Throughout the night, I speak to the girl, talking about the caves and even talking about my experience in Wanda's body. At one point during the night, I notice that Ian's snores had stopped, and he was staring right at me, listening.

I stop mid-sentence, hoping he isn't offended by the topic. But he smiles sleeply, assuring me that he liked my story.

"You are a very good story teller." Ian slurs his world together slightly, obviously exhausted. "Just like Wanda." He smiles and hugs Wanda's tank tighter. He lies back down, but I know he is still listening. I start off where I left off, about how I felt and how Wanda felt right when we entered the caves for the first time, when I realized that no one would believe I was alive inside Wanda's body.

I fall asleep late at night and sleep dreamlessly. I wake up to Jared, who gently shook me awake. "Good morning Jared." I smile and give him a quite peck on the lips. I sit up and stretch, poping my joints and glance at the motionless body.

Jared follows my gaze. His expression is indifferent when he speaks. "Oh yes. I have some news…"

**Oopsie Daisy, I'm sorry about the cliff hanger! But I really want to try something new. I want all of my readers to choose what happens next. You can either have Wanda go inside Pet (like the actual Host plot), or you can have Pet's host wake up. You decide and I will write about the one with the most votes. So please follow and favorite, but most of all… review and place your vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank WeirdFeather101, because she suggested I write more about Melanie and Jared/Ian/Jamie. I guess I was kinda focused on Wanda, so I am going to throw in some moments between Mel and those three in the next few chapters. I kept it T though (like only talk about sex, but there will be making out)**

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did Pet's host wake up?" I squeak out the last question, knowing everyone would be confused if the girl woke. I roll out of the cot and almost hit the rocky cave ground, but at the last second two strong hands reach out and grab me. I look up, expecting to see Jared's sexy smirk, but I see Ian's confused face. He yanks me up onto my feet, then steps back, obviously confused. I can't blame him; I knew we would all be confused by this switch. Ian just had to realize that Wanda was not in my body anymore, and if I need protecting, I'll have Jared.

"Don't worry. Pet's host didn't wake. Doc decided that we will wait two more hours or so, and then we will put Wanda in if she doesn't wake by then." Jared smiles, and pulls me into him, rubbing my back.

I sigh. Partly because I was relieved I would have Wanda back, and partly because I haven't had Jared since the first night. Well, of course I have him with me every day, but what I have in mind can't exactly be done in public…

I meet Jared's green eyes with my blue. I can tell he feels the same. But I want to wait until I know Wanda is awake and with Ian before we sneak off. I begin to smirk as I realize what I just thought. I pull back and ask Ian if I can talk to him. Jared quietly sighs, and Ian looks up, and I can tell he wants to stay with Wanda and he almost body. But gets up and walks halfway down the tunnel so we can talk privately.

"Yes?" Ian wrings his hands nervously.

I try to think about how I should begin. "Ian? When Wanda wakes up… what are you… plans?" I ask awkwardly. But I shake it off. Wanda has seen all my secrets, and lived all of my memories.

"Um… what do you mean, Mel? When Wanda wakes up, I'm going to make sure she is healthy and knows she is safe. I'm also going to make sure she remembers everything and doesn't have someone in her body with her." Ian smiled, a bit awkwardly but also too innocently.

I just raise my eyebrows at him. "Ian, you also have to make sure she doesn't having feelings for someone else before you two… You have to make sure she has no wish to find another lover that was Pet's, or one that could be living in the caves."

Ian frowns. "You think she will still have feelings for Jared?" Ian says, slightly heartbroken.

"Maybe… It's just like how you caught me a few minutes ago. If you remembered it was me, you know Jared would have caught me, or I might have even caught myself. But you saw sweet, weak Wanda falling off her cot. And when you kissed me, when you thought I was Wanda. I know I shouldn't be confused, but for a quick second, it was like Wanda was still inside me and I felt safe… Everyone is going to be confused. Wanda most of all." I say sadly, for it was my fault Wanda loved Jared, and my fault she couldn't love Ian.

"So we are going to have to take slow?" Ian said awkwardly, trying to keep the conversation open.

"Ian, Wanda saw _all _of my memories. Felt _all _of my feelings." I tried to make Ian understand, but he just stood there confused. I decided to be clearer.

"Ian, I am not a virgin…" I laugh at Ian's expression. "Wanda might be a virgin, but she is no idiot when it comes to sex."

"Oh, well thank you for letting me know." Ian says sarcastically. "But, next time, can we try to just avoid this topic. You have Jared. I have Wanda. I know we are basically a family but let's just keep some things to ourselves, okay?" Ian laughed too. For a second he was back to his old self.

We both walk back to the hospital. Ian sits down on the cot again and I grab Jared's hand, pulling him to the kitchen. We grab the fresh eggs that we quickly grabbed on the raid and sat down at a table with Jamie. Jamie jumps next to me, bumping Jared onto the floor. I expected Jared to be angry, but he just smiled and sat across from us. Ever since I came back, I could tell Jared looked at Jamie like his son, and I looked at Jamie like a mother. We were finally a family. Jamie wraps his arm around me and began to eat.

"When are we going to have Wanda back, Mel?" Jamie looks me in the eye. I sigh internally. He was so big now. He was almost my height.

"If Pet's host doesn't wake up, we will to the insertion in about an hour and a half." I smile. Jamie was the first person to be able to separate Wanda and me, realizing we are two completely different people.

Jamie's face lights up. "Good. I miss Wanda. The caves feel different without her." I lean in a kiss Jamie on the check. He complains slightly, laughing at me, saying he is grown up now. I frown, knowing he is right.

* * *

After breakfast, I work in the fields a bit until Jeb lets me go. He knows that I would possibly steal his rifle and shoot him if he made me work while they do the insertion. Ian was off of work since Wanda was removed, and Jeb promised him and Wanda three days until they had to get back to work.

I drop my shovel and run towards the hospital. I keep my fingers crossed hoping Pet's host didn't wake. But I have faith in Ian. If the girl woke, Ian would have told me first. I enter the hospital and Ian and Jamie sit, waiting for me. Before I can ask where he is, Jared runs in. I turn to hug him, but out of the corner of my eye I see Ian frown.

I can understand why, though. Jared was once awful to me and Wanda, but it takes all I can not to yell at Ian, for he did once try to strangle us. But I know the biggest reason Ian doesn't want Jared there is because of what I told him. Ian must not want Wanda to see Ian and Jared then get confused. But Ian is going to have to live with it, because I'm never letting Jared go.

"Okay, I think it is time." Doc says. I can tell Doc is nervous. I don't know why, until I realize he never did this before. He had only removed a soul. Never put on in. But I know how to. Wanda never showed me, for she didn't think she would be alive, but I know from her thoughts and memories.

"Doc, do you want me to do the insertion. I know how. You just need to do the clean and heal." I whisper.

Doc sighs in relief and agrees. I step forward and tell doc to cut along the scar and spray Stop, to make her stop bleeding. I then take the tank from Ian and open it. The cold air surprises me for only a second, but then I reach in and cradle Wanda in my hands. She stretches and her attachments move like ribbon blowing in the wind. I place Wanda on the cut on the host and she slowly slides in. Doc seals the wound, and the only sign of the insertion is the already faint scar on Wanda's new body. I wait. The small spot on the neck that Wanda physically takes up shines brightly and then fades. Everyone gasps but me.

"It's okay. It just means all of Wanda's attachments are in place. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

**Gosh you must hate me after all of these cliff hangers. But I'm now on school vacation so I'll be updating a lot this week. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry, but this is just an author's note. I wanted to apologize for my lack in updating, but I have been very busy with final term projects. I will try to update this Wednesday though, and then update again over the weekend. Thank you for still loving me and the story even if I deserve to have an angry mob chase down my door for ignoring this story for so long!


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am so sorry for not updating. I know I promised I would but I got so involved with my other story and I have a lot of homework even though it is almost the end of the school year! Well here is another reason to hate me, THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHAPTER ABOUT WANDA WAKING UP because I really don't want to have to go through everything with Wanda, and the rain and stuff. The next chapter is going to be long though and it is going to get to my plot.**

I sit on an extra cot in the hospital wing, holding Wanda's limp hand in my shaking one. Ian holds Wanda's other hand caressing Wanda's new, soft, small, angelic face. Jared plays with Wanda's hair slightly, holding my other hand. Jamie and Jeb rest their hands on Wanda's leg while the rest of Wanda's friends crowd around her cot. Jamie, who knows all of Wanda's stories from her other planets speak of them while Ian speaks of her time on earth and I talk over them, saying every important thought Wanda ever had while she was in my body. The jumble of words seemed to make Wanda's red lips pull up into a smile, showing her perfect dimples.

"She recognizes our voices and stories!" Jamie yells in excitement. But I just laugh. I know what Wanda was recognizing. She was remembering when we first entered the cave, when we thought we heard the babble of a stream when it was actually all of the people in the caves. Wanda was remembering the scariest moment of her life that soon became her best decision in all of her thousand year life.

Wanda opens her large gray eyes that reflect a small piece of silver. The sparkle in her eyes immediately glazes over, for she watches all of Pet's memories. I laugh as confusion crosses her face, resembling a little kid that was just told the walls weren't meant to be colored on.

"Ian? Melanie? Jamie? Jared, Jeb, Trudy, Lily? Wanda rambles off as she begins to really see us all. Her voice rings out like bells, sounding high pitched like a little kid, but a little raspy as if she was an adult. "Doc! You promised! And Jared! I told you I wanted to be alone." Wanda yells, yet begins to laugh. As she looks around the group, ending with my eyes, she begins to cry. "Mel!" I bend down and she catches me in a tight embrace. Wow, and I though she wasn't strong. She lies back onto her cot, whipping her tears.

"Wanderer. Don't cry. You're back in the caves. And we are all together. Forever." Ian leans down to kiss her. Usually in the cave someone would laugh and make a joke, telling them to 'get a room'. But no one dared to interrupt. Everyone in the caves knew what it felt like to lose someone. You never know how much time you have.

Everyone shuffles out leaving me, Jamie, and Ian with Wanda. I can tell that Jared is standing by the doorway, giving us space, but still wanting to see Wanda's homecoming.

We explain everything that has happened since she was put inside the crytotank, making jokes about how much more fun it is stealing from the stores again to how they were tempted to bring back a man and tell Ian that she would be inserted into that body. Wanda laughs and cries, taking turns staring into everyone's eyes.

Jamie leaves to go to bed after hours of talking. I get up and leave soon after him, wanting to give Wanda and Ian some _alone time._

"I'm going to bed, but Wanda I want to see you tomorrow morning to talk." I say fake sternly at Wanda. "Don't have too much fun, Wanda _is_ still recovering." I laugh and wink.

As I walk out I hear Ian laugh and can practicly feare Wanda's blush generating more heat than the desert.

"No promises." I hear Ian whisper, echoing across the walls. I smile, for everything in the caves is perfect. " For now", I think to myself sadly.

**I am going to try my hardest to get up a long chapter on Saturday. Even if it means waking up before dawn! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay so I understand if you hate me. I know I kept saying I would update but I had major writers block and I was really busy. I might be a little slow with my updates for a little bit (because it is really busy and the end of the school year). But, anyways, here is chapter 6!**

_Months later: After meeting Nate's group_

The sun is just rising over the mountains, burning a bright orange. The heat waves ripple across the barren desert, scorching the dry sand. I reach over to the air conditioning, turning the knob to the right, blasting the cold air. Jared, Wanda, Ian, and I are going on our usual raid, though this one was going to be a bit more difficult. We only had to get a few food items so we were just going to go to the convenient store by Picacho Peak. We all know this was risky considering Wanda has already been there. The good thing is that she went there in my body, so it is very important that _I _am not seen.

The dust kicks up as Jared parks the car, and Ian, Jared, and I put on our sunglasses. Wanda kisses Ian on the cheek and hops out of the car. She walks by my window and I give her a little wave. She smiles, not being able to wave back because she is pretending she is here alone. She pulls open the door to the store and we can see her in the many windows, picking up basic food and clothing items that were needed.

A man wearing an apron walks over to her, and it was obvious that he worked there. He began to talk to Wanda as she continued to pick out little things. I hear Ian suck in a shaky breath, and I laugh at how nervous he get when a soul talks to Wanda on the raids. No matter how many times Wanda tells him, he doesn't believe that the souls randomly strike up a conversation with a stranger.

We all continued to watch Wanda through the tinted windows of the car. But after a few minutes I couldn't help but get nervous. The man didn't seem to politely leave, and I know that Wanda must have told him she had to go by now. Ian gripped the door handle, knowing that he couldn't jump out to save her until it was obvious she was in trouble.

I stare at the store manager, for something wasn't right. I finally understand as I realize that the man wasn't the same man Wanda and I met the last time we were here. Of course, store managers change, but I don't think that someone else would want to manage a small convenient store in the desert.

"Get out Wanda. Get out now." I fret under my breath. Ian snaps his head up and stares wide eyes at me.

The man gestures to the back door, obviously asking Wanda to go outback. Wanda points to the car, and I hope she was telling the man that she had to go. I could see the man get more and more frustrated, and he soon began to yell.

"No normal soul gets angry right?" Jared asks, rushed.

"Seeker, he is a seeker!" Ian yells, and throws open the car door. He tries to act calm as jogs into the store. Ian gets there just in time because the man was beginning to pull Wanda toward the door. Ian grabs Wanda's other arm, pulling her back.

The man stares at Ian and appraises the black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He looks back at Wanda, and in a flash he pulls his arm back and slaps Wanda. I scream, and Jared reaches for the car door handle, ready to protect my sister. Ian punches the manager in the face and picks up Wanda and carries her back to the car.

"Drive!" I yell and Jared stomps on the gas, and pulls onto the road. He drives away from the caves to prevent the seekers from finding the rest of our family.

I turn around and crawl into the backseat with Ian and Wanda. Ian is slightly sobbing and trying to hold back his anger. His face is red with anger, but his hands are pale white and shook as he cresses Wanda's face. I look at Wanda and see that her eyes are closed, she in unconscious. A red hand mark blemished her otherwise beautiful skin. Her right eye waters and is slightly swelled shut.

"Wanda Wanda Wanda Wanda Wanda. " Ian coos

"She is going to be okay?" Jared yells back. I could feel him unwillingly slowing the car down, for we are now on a main road and we have to follow the speed limit.

"Yes." I whisper back. Ian snaps his head up and stares at me for a long time. "Yeah she just is going to be in a little pain when she wakes up. The only reason she passed out was because she has never felt this before. She has never even heard of a slap." Ian slowly calmed down and just sits, stroking Wanda's golden locks.

*Page Break*

"Okay. Wanda is just sleeping now, but we can't just go and wake her up. There will be more pain if we wake her up before she is ready." I whisper to Ian and Jared. We sit outside a motel in Phoenix. We couldn't lead the seekers home so we are planning on moving around for a week then heading home.

Wanda is usually the one that checks us into the motels on raids, but considering she was asleep and had a black eye and red cheek, she obviously couldn't go in and casually book a room.

"I will go in. I'll get the room." I say and slip on my sunglasses. I knew they are going to protest, but I use the same excuse I always use when they think I could get captured by souls.

"No I'll go!" Jared yells in a whisper.

"I have a better chance. You only know about how souls act face to face from the stories Wanda has told you. I have been in her body. I know what to say, how to say it, how to stand, how to look innocent, and how to get out of their fast without being rude. I am going in." I repeat my usual argument. I whip open the door and quickly run in before Jared protests.

I pull open the glass door of the lobby and walk towards the front desk. The soul smiles at me as I approach. I decide I look odd wearing sunglasses this late, so I take them off once I am facing away from the light. Wanda once told me that the only three ways souls know you are human is if you are impolite, if you don't have the scar (which I have), and if your eyes don't reflect silver. But I have also been told that only light can make them reflect, and the only light in the lobby would be at my back. The soul may notice I don't have the silver ring around my eyes but Wanda told me I can always say that my host had black eyes which cause the silver to be practically invisible.

"Hello I am Burning Sun. How my I help you." The soul says calmly. I try to hide my surprise. This soul was from the fire planet.

"Hello I am Bending Petals. I would like a room for two please?" I say sweetly, using one of the many names Wanda has generated for everyone.

"Of course. You will be in room twelve. It is the last room on this side." Burning Sun directs me.

Perfect. We will be as far away from the souls as possible. I take the key and walk out. I feel somewhat bad for asking for only two twin size beds, but if I asked for a room for four the soul my get suspicious. I guess Jared and I will get have to share a bed, as will Wanda and Ian. I smirk slightly as I gesture for the guys to carry Wanda and follow me.

**I know this chapter was somewhat boring but I needed Wanda to be hurt for the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	8. Sorry

Okay so I know I am only on chapter 6 but I really don't know where this story is going. I am not going to give up though! But if you want something to happen at all just pm or review and that might give me some inspiration.


	9. Chapter 7

**All of your reviews were very helpful! I am incorporating a few of the suggestions into the story. And some of you have been asking for this, so I am going to have other point of views later on in the story because something big is going to happen to Wanda. And to clear up confusion, this is how the motel room is… Ian is sleeping closest to the door with Wanda, and in the other bed it is Melanie and Jared farthest from the door.**

I wake up in the stiff motel bed in Jared's arms. Unable to move because of Jared's tight lock around me, I can only glance across the room and see if anyone else is awake. Unfortunately, Ian and Wanda are still sound asleep, their sleeping position not unlike Jared and mine. I try to see Wanda's face to see if it is healing, but her face was covered by her long blonde hair. I glance over at the alarm clock, and sigh when I realize it is five in the morning.

Knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep, I lie in Jared's arms, slowly tracing his arm muscles with my pinky. Jared immediately woke up. I sigh inwardly. That was another thing the souls took away from most of us. The ability to sleep deeply, knowing they would be safe when they woke up. Ian and Jamie re the only humans I know that can sleep deeply. Maybe it was natural or maybe it was that they were always protected and felt safe. Jared and I protected Jamie and Ian came to the caves right away, never having to be on the run.

I met Jared's brown eyes with my hazel ones. I smile and reach forward to wipe that sleep that clung to his long eye lashes. He grabs my hand and holds it to his face. I cup his slightly unshaven face and lean in to kiss him good morning.

"Sorry I woke you. Ian and Wanda were still sleeping and I couldn't go back to sleep." I flush slightly, and then laugh at myself. Ever sense Wanda has been in my body I have been finding it a bit harder to keep my usually calm, indifferent face. But I _am_ thankful I'm not like Wanda in Pet's body. She blushes so much, I wonder if her cheeks could become permanently tinged pink.

Jared leans in and kisses me again. "Should we wake them?" Jared nods his head towards Wanda and Ian.

"Well Wanda needs to wake up on her own, and Ian won't leave her side until he knows she is okay, so there is really no point." I smirk at Jared. "I guess it will just be you and me for a few hours."

"I wonder what we should do in this small motel room…" Jared winks. I laugh quietly then lean in and kiss him. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a deep kiss. Our tongues go at it like second nature for us. I slowly move my hands up and down his bare back, feeling his muscles. Jared slides his hands through my hair and cups my face. I moan in his mouth slightly and wrap my legs around him, wiggling slightly because we are lying down. Jared hands slide up my shirt slowly teasing me. He begins to lift off my shirt when I hear someone clear their throat.

My back was to Ian and Wanda's bed, but by the look on Jared's face I could tell it wasn't Wanda who had woken. I pull my shirt down to cover my stomach and roll over. Ian lies facing us, dying with laughter.

"Oh shut up." Jared throws his pillow at Ian. But because my arms are still around his, he ended up throwing the pillow at Wanda instead.

"Huh?" Wanda mumbles in her sleep.

"Shhhhh. Go back to sleep baby." Ian whispers in her ear. But Wanda slowly sits up, ignoring Ian.

"Woah." Wanda lifts her delicate hands up to her head.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt." I ask quickly.

"Um, no. I feel fine." Wanda lies, slowly moving her hand down to her black eye and gently touching it.

"The seeker slapped you. He must have slapped you hard because you feel to the ground, hit your head, and ended up passed out." Jared said gently.

I couldn't help but feel touched at how nice Jared is to Wanda now. I am often worry Jared doesn't think of Wanda as an important person, someone as important as a human.

"Do you remember this? Did you get a concussion maybe?" I ask.

"No. I feel fine, just a slight headache." Wanda smiles.

"I'm so happy your okay. But we do have to talk about this later." Ian kisses Wanda on her forehead, slowly moving down to meet her lips.

{Page Break}

"I think before we go one another raid we should talk about what happened to Wanda." Jared says carefully.

"I agree. But only tell us if you want to Wanda." I say nicely.

Wanda nods. "Well, I went into the store and the seeker/manager comes over. He asked if I needed help and I said no. Then he started asking me what I was shopping for way out there. I just said I was planning on hiking, but I was starting to get a little worried. But you know, some souls are even more polite then the usual soul. Then her told me about how he has special hiking equipment out back and asked if I wanted to see it. I told him no then he kind of started to flip out on me. Ian came in and I think the seeker realized he was human. And then he slapped me."

"So does this mean the seekers know there are humans in Picacho Peak? Jared asks.

"That's exactly what it means." Ian says grimly.

**So this chapter is short and I'm sorry about that. I wrote one big long chapter and a lot of stuff happened so I decided to split it into two. And I am going to try to update more regularly, but I am working on another story and trying to read other stories. Oh and I hope you enjoyed the Jared and Melanie fluff. It was my first time writing that so it was somewhat awkward.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Melanie's P.O.V.**

"What do we do?" Wanda says quietly.

"Lie low for a little bit. They will leave after a while if they pick up no human activity. But, the seekers may stay longer than usual, because they know Wanda came here when she was in Mel's body. And they know the seeker in Lacey's body wanted to stay and try to find humans. They might be very suspicious." Jared says matter-of-factly.

"Well what do we do? We still have to get all of the supplies for everyone! And if we don't go back soon they are going to be in trouble. And they might send Kyle or Aaron or someone else out on a quick raid and they might get caught by the seekers!" I worry.

"We can visit Nate's group. Nate and Jeb develop a communication system, right? Ian suggests. Ian hops up and gets out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Wow, slow down!" Jared smiles, but it doesn't reach is sienna colored eyes. "We have to have a plan. A bunch of seekers could be outside waiting for us!" Jared exaggerates.

"I agree with Ian." Wanda says.

"There's a shock." Jared muttered.

Wanda glared. "We need to contact Jeb, so we should go to Nate who can help us contact him." Wanda says, rolling out of the bed and getting dressed.

I couldn't help but be slightly shocked at Wanda's confidence. When she was first put in her new body, Wanda didn't want anyone to even see her blush, now she is confidently standing in her underwear choosing an outfit with me, Ian, and Jared watching her.

"Fine, I guess Wanda is right. Let's get going." Jared sighed.

~ Page break ~

Jared pulled the car up to an abandoned looking hotel on the edge of a small town. The drive took most of the day, and the sun was already setting. I couldn't help but flash back to the day I was taken. The hotel Jared, Jamie, and I were staying at looked abandon, but then the seekers came and put Wanda in me. I shiver slightly and Jared reaches over and begins to rub circles on my back.

"I guess we go in." Ian says, taking Wanda's hand. Jared takes my hand we follow.

Wanda and Ian reach the door first. "Do we knock?" Ian asks.

"Of course! This is where they live. And we can't go barging into their home. And they might be freaked out and think we are seekers or something." Wanda stands on her toes and reached for the big brass door knocker.

The doors are thrown open and Nate stands stiffly with a gun trained on us. Ian and Jared step in front of Wanda and I protectively. Ian swiftly takes out a flashlight from his pocket and shines it in his eyes.

"It's us. Ian, Wanda, Jared, and Melanie." Jared adds.

"Oh. I'm sorry guys…and girls." Nate adds as an afterthought with a nod to Wanda and me. "We thought you were seekers."

"What if we were? Would you shoot us to try to stop us from coming in?" Ian says courisly.

"Yeah. I made everyone hide and I was going to pretend it was just me here." Nate smiles sadly. "Come on in." Nate opens the door up wider and we all file in.

"I suspect that there is a reason for this visit?" Nate smiles.

"There are seekers by the cave. We were on a raid and we need to tell Jeb about the seekers. We understand that you have a way to communicate with him? Jared says seriously.

"Yes I do. There is a campsite about a mile into the woods. I light a fire and Jeb can see the smoke." Nate smiles. "Then he walks about a mile or so and calls me to talk." Nate pulls out a sleek cell phone and laughs at our shocked faces.

"Why don't you just call him in the caves?" Wanda asks confused.

"There's no signal. Jeb has to walk to a place with emergency cell phone service for souls that might get lost in the desert." Nate rolls his eyes.

"So can you do you communication thing now? We need to warn them." I say slightly annoyed. I don't know why I feel annoyed, I just am. I just can't stand being in this hotel, it brings up to many painful memories.

"Well its getting dark so I will have to do it tomorrow. Jeb and I agreed that we would light/check the fire at noon. So until then, you are welcome to stay the night. We have plenty of rooms." Nate offers.

"Thank you very much, Nate." Wanda says politely.

"Okay, Burns will lead you to your rooms." Nate smiles and leaves the room.

I gasp when Burns steps out of the shadows silently. "Wanda!" Burns cries and hugs Wanda tightly. Jared and I look at each other surprised, then we both glance and Ian. He stands next to Wanda clenching his fists, his knuckles white. I focus my eyes back on Wanda and Burns and I can see Wanda trying to squirm out of the awkwardly long hug.

"Uh, Burns? Can't breathe." Wanda says quietly.

"Oh right." Burns steps away from Wanda but continues to hold her hand. "I am just so excited to see you." Burns looks up awkwardly. "I am so excited to see _all _of you." Burns corrects himself, glancing awkwardly and glaring Ian. "Um, I guess I should show you to your rooms." Burns begins to lead the way, flicking lights on as he leads us down a long hallway. He stops at the end of the hallway and unlocks the door on the right with one hand, his other still holding Wanda's hand tightly.

"Mel, Jared, this is your room. Burns turns around and unlocks the room on the left. "Wanda… Ian, this is your room. And my room is right next door so, if you need anything, feel free to come in at anytime." Burns says to all of us, but only looks at Wanda. I glance at Wanda as well, and I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. _Oh no. _I think. "Now these walls are thin, so… don't do anything you don't want me to hear." Burns says as a joke, but I detect a slight waver of seriousness and begging.

Wanda blushes even more. "Wouldn't dream of it." Ian says sarcastically. He grabs Wanda's hand and pulled her inside. The door slams behind them and I jump.

"Uh, well I got to go. But remember, my room is right there so…yeah." Burns says awkwardly and enters the room next to Ian and Wanda's.

~Page Break~

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the middle of the night, wrapped in Ian's arms. I smile and remember what happened after Ian shut the door.

"_Wanda, I need you to tell me right now. Do you have feelings for Burns? Because he obviously has feelings for you." Ian said seriously._

"_No. Ian I love you. And only you. Forever." I replied and stood up on my toes and pecked him on the lips._

"_I love you too." Ian whispered and pulled me into him. He started off gently at first, but __then Ian grabbed my hair and crashed his lips to mine. I felt myself being pushed against the wall, but she couldn't care less. Ian pulled back and looked at me, his eyes having darkened slightly than before._

_Ian smiled at me. "You do know we are making quite a lot of noise, right? Burns may not like it."_

"_I don't care." I breathed. I took Ian's mouth back in mine. His lips sucked on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied and our tongues fought for dominance. Ian won, his tongue probing around my mouth. I moaned, trying to be quiet. Ian picked me up bridal style and led me to the bed, gently putting me down. I pulled him down on top of me, not breaking the kiss. I smiled when Ian moans when I lift off his shirt. _

_I run my hands up and down Ian's eight pack, both of us letting out moans and soft pants. Ian's lips leave mine and he pulls of my shirt and throwing it to an unknown part of the room. His lips trail down my neck and onto my shoulder. Using his tongue, he slid my bra strap off my shoulder, then reached behind and unclasped it. I we quickly undressed each other, staring at each other with love. I attacked Ian's lips again and gave him myself._

I look at the clock. The dull LED light says that it is three in the morning. I try to go back to sleep, but can't. I decide to just get out of bed and walk around a bit. I roll silently out of the bed and tip toe across the cold floor, flinching every time a floor board squeaked. I pulled open the door and stepped into the hallway walking past the rooms. The carpet underfoot was only and scratchy, but surprisingly clean.

I walk into the lobby of the once hotel, trying to imagine a time before the souls, when this lobby would be full of humans laughing and smiling with their families. I am so caught up with my imagination that I didn't notice someone was behind me until I felt their breath on my neck.

"Why hello there Wanderer."

**Oooooo. Guess who it is! I am already working on the next chapter so I will update sooner. I finally have the full plot so it will be easier for me to write now. Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Lets try to get 20 reviews before the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay so I decided to change a small part in the last chapter. Wanda and Ian don't have sex, exactly. Ian didn't want to hurt Wanda, so Ian and Wanda did **_**other **_**things that involved being naked (and let's just say they did other things with their mouths too (if you know what I mean). So Wanda is still a virgin**

_**Wanda's P.O.V.**_

"_Why hello there Wanderer."_

I spin around, a scream caught in my throat. "Oh." I breathe deeply, calming myself. "Hi Burns. What are you doing up? I whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing." Burns says, grinning like he won the lottery.

"Oh um, I couldn't sleep so I came down here. I was going to get some water." I say, aware that Burns wasn't wearing a shirt, and I was just in short shorts and a tank top. By the look on his face, Burns realized that too. His eyes are slightly darker, and instead of blushing like I do with Ian, I feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, I can show you to the kitchen." Burns smiles and takes my hand. I try to brush away my worries and I follow him. We enter the kitchen and I move to get a drink, well aware that Burns is following me. I take a sip of water and suddenly arms wrap around me, pressing me into him. I try to swallow but I start to choke loudly. After I recover I try to pull away, but Burns arms just tighten around me. He presses himself against me and I can _feel him_. I gasp and start to flail. I try to scream, but my throat still is hurts from choking. I try to swallow and build up a scream, but before I can, Burns mouth is on mine. I push away and yell a weak help before my mouth is covered, this time with his hand.

As if Melanie was still in my head, I could hear her telling me to take a deep breath, bite down hard, and then scream. Though I am a soul, my human instincts kick in and I do just that, not knowing if my scream was loud enough.

"You bitch!" Burns yells, and begins to rip off my tank top and shorts, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Burns takes something off of the counter and gags me so I can't scream again. He pushes me down on the ground and pulls down his pants and underwear, completely naked. I throw punches and kicks, but he easily dodges them. He starts to pull down my underwear and I can feel my body shutting down.

"Wanda?" I hear someone call faintly. My eyes start to close as I see Burns smile wickedly at himself and position himself over me.

"Wanda!" I hear someone yell, closer to me. I am about to respond when I feel my body tighten as Burns shoves into me. I scream in pain and I see someone tackle Burns. I see blood on the floor, not knowing it was mine or Burns before I pass out.

**So this is short but I'm going to try to update. So guess who saved Wanda, and if you guess right (and you are not a guest) I will p.m. you a sneak peek. Review!**


End file.
